welcome_to_the_arkfandomcom-20200214-history
Anuri
}}| } }} } | - }=File:Asali Anuri Sol.png}}}| }px }| } }} }} }} |- | style="font-size:85%;" | Life Expectancy | style="font-size:85%;" | >80 |- | style="font-size:85%;" | Male Height | style="font-size:85%;" | 4’0”-5’6” (122cm-168cm) |- | style="font-size:85%;" |'Female Height' | style="font-size:85%;" | 3’11”-5’2” (119cm-157cm) |} “Persevere. Because nature will not provide you any breaks.” — Unknown'' '''Anuri' are a Race in Empyrean's Ark and are one of the more uncommon races in Cordiali. The Anuri consist of a large amalgamation of animalistic races, bearing feral features and attitudes close to their savage brethren. They are a people short in stature and playful by nature, and embrace the ecological balance of the world through chaos. They believe that nature is meant to be unchained, and that life cannot exist were it not for discord and chaos to shake up the looming stagnancy that could plague their people. These ideals, however, are contained within the Asali Anuri, the group that still holds to the old ways of their ancestors. Modern Anuri are now dwelling within the cities of humanity, living as second class citizens while hoping to get by in the creeping urban jungles that dot the world today. History During the Fantastical Era, Anuri were amongst the strongest races due to how in tune they were with the nature around them. They flourished within the forests and thrived in the deserts, using their animalistic evolution to conquer the land they reside in. For a long time they had no worries dealing with the humans, as humans were infinitely weaker and lacked the advantages that they possessed. Humans could not bend and mold alongside chaos, and were only swept away like dust in the wind. However, the Anuri did not fully practice what they preached as their stagnancy and over-reliance on their physical feats lead to their downfall. The humans developed technology that could alleviate their prior flaws, where their machinery and weapons advanced far beyond what the Anuri tribes could keep up with. When the time came for humans to expand their influence and colonize the world, the Anuri were the first to suffer during the Great Crusade. Their homes were taken from them and their ‘savage’ ideals were told to be discarded, lest they scurry away from the encroaching human populace. Prideful as they were, the ensuing deaths of many Anuri soon took its toll on their spirit, and a good majority of the Anuri defected from their old ways in order to survive and live alongside the humans. While the Asali Anuri fled in the hopes to retain their old ways, modern Anuri needed to bend their knee to the chaos of human progress. The two races soon become intermixed as time went on, where even breeding between them became a norm in society. Anuri blood mixed with humans for centuries to come, yet it doesn’t improve their condition as many humans still regarded them as lesser, filthier beings. The racism persisted until the advent of the First Expedition, where it was told that two Anuri helped the team achieve flight into the clouds. This inspired the race to aim higher than their perceived lower class status, realizing that they could be more than just second class citizens and achieve greatness. With their kind being amongst the first to sign the Peace Treaty of Alentra, their relationship with humans and other races steadily improved so that cooperation would be achieved. Soon, their talents and physical skills were recognized as they played a vital role during the era of exploration. Culture The Anuri are seen as uncultured and mischievous individuals, prone to their animal natures that they have the traits of. Most Anuri are drifters, people who have no stable solid home or city to reside in unless inhabited by another species. The Asali Anuri choose to live in tribes in the wilds of Cordiali, away from large settlements of the other populations. The Asali Anuri are more in tune with nature and the wiles of magic compared to their brothers and sisters who choose to live in the cities. Education There are no proper schools for the Anuri, instead they are taught by their communities or tribes- or even life's experience itself. To say the Anuri aren't smart would be a huge oversight as the Anuri make some of the most clever, stubborn and resilient individuals. For the Asali Anuri, their tribe and the land is their teacher, making the most skilled hunters and trackers. Living in a tribal society, they know how the navigate the land better than any other. Religion Lorem Ipsum Trivia * TBA Gallery Asali Anuri Sol.png Category:Races